Family
by ChipetteLover16
Summary: Simon and Jeanette have a new family. Join Sarah, Jack, and Violet as they are about to soon discover a different world outside the herd. A world they're not used to. If they want to follow in their parents footsteps, they need to get through the difficulties that come with it. Inspired by MunkedupJoe213's Love's Test.


Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't been making anything much lately. I've been excruciatingly busy. It may be break, but it's only for a couple more days and my parents want more time with me. It's hard being a teenager. Anyhoo, this story is only told in first person POV only (mostly Simon and Jeanette) and inspired by MunkedupJoe213. (I promise I'm not stealing anything in your story baby, if you ever read through fanfiction) Remember guys, I write Ice Age and AATC Fanfictions, so I don't want to be asked if the Ice Age characters are OCs again. The only thing that's in this story for inspiration is the ship chapter from his story Love's Test. You guys gotta read his series, it's awesome! Anyway enjoy and I promise I'll finish chapter two of The Chipettes in Pitch Perfect tomorrow, I'm sorry I know you guys have been waiting for it you don't have to remind me if you decide to leave a review. Here's the story!

Jeanette's POV:

"AHHHH!" I screamed out. The pain I'm feeling is excruciating! It feels like something is twisting the inside of my abdomen.

My mother and aunts were on the bottom side of my bed, looking underneath the blanket covering up my hips to my knees. My husband Simon was on my left side holding my paw for comfort. I could've sworn I heard him give a squeak of pain every time I grasped his paw. _"I'm sorry, Si. I don't mean to hurt you."_ I thought to myself. On my right side, my sisters stood by me. It seemed each of them took turns holding my paw since I was apparently squeezing very hard.

"Jeanette, push, push!" My mother yelled. I feel like I've been pushing forever. I grabbed my husband's paw and squealed as I gave a hard push, feeling my muscles contract as I did so.

"One more push!" My Aunt Shira instructed.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID HOURS AGO!" I yelled. I never act like this, especially towards a family member. But I can't help it if I'm in pain, can I? I screamed once more, piercing my own ears, and once I fell to the bed a new sound filled them with love and relief.

The last baby was born. I thought I was only having one, but I had three. But I was more than happy. I mean, Simon and I always wanted a big family.

I tried my best to sit up, but I was weak. Giving birth is harder than I ever thought it would be. My glasses were off, but the good thing was my vision was only slightly blurred. I turned my sights to my left side to see my husband rubbing his sore paw.

"S-Simon?" My voice was hoarse from screaming, but I could at least call out his name.

"Jean." He looked up. "The babies are really healthy. You were so brave." He said, wiping a bang out of my face. "Thank you." I breathed.

" W-where are they?" I asked, turning my head. I finally found them. My mom had just set them in the crib beside mine and Simon's bed, and tears fell from my eyes as I took in how beautiful they were.

Each baby chipmunk gently squirmed and let out an occasional squeak as they slept, and I assumed they were trying to open their eyes. I took my paw and reached for one of the pup's heads and she rubbed her little face in my palm. I had two girls and a boy. All three of them are perfect. "Do you want to name them?" Simon's voice spoke up, interrupting my thoughts. I gave a nod before turning back to our pups, trying to take in their facial features. All three babies whimpered as they opened their eyes, and I gasped as I saw how much they actually looked like me and Simon. The babies were placed in birth order, so I decided to name oldest to youngest.

"Sarah. Sarah Sapphire Seville. I want to name her after you, Si."

"Okay. Then our son gets a name that starts with the letter J." Simon said back. I guess it was only fair. I looked at my son, and he looked so much like his handsome father except he had my eye color. "Jack Manfred Seville." I said. I always wanted to honor my father. Dad was always my best friend. "Perfect. Now, how about Jeanette Jr for this little princess?" He said pointing to our youngest. No doubt about it, she looked exactly like me. I was hoping all the babies would look more like Simon, but I can't complain. I gave Simon a look that surely said "no".

"Absolutely not. I have a better name. Violet." I said.

"Violet?" Simon repeated.

"Why not? She's pretty, and her eyes are a shade of purple, and she looks like a little flower. Violet Jasmine Seville." I loved that name. "Violet. I love it." Simon said, agreeing with me.

I held my pups in my arms with Simon snuggling beside me and kissed each pup goodnight.

"Sweet dreams my little babies. Welcome to the world. You'll love our herd, and they'll certainly love you three being a new part of our family."

"Family." I heard Simon whisper, I knew he was trying to get used to the fact he was really a father. After me and Simon kissed goodnight, I fell asleep wondering what our new family will bring.

 **Enjoy! I'll try to update pretty often. And update other stories. Review!**


End file.
